Congratulations Mrs McKay?
by Carter Crazy
Summary: Complete! Sam finds a ring on her bed, thinking it's from a certain someone she quickly tries it on her engagment finger but when it's time to take it off she finds it's stuck tight. what happens when she finds out it's from McKay and not Jack? CH 8 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Congratulations Mrs… McKay?**

By

**Carter Crazy**

--

Carter walked towards her room at the SGC. She was running late for a debriefing with Hammond and the others and was rather annoyed with herself. Carter flung open the door and rushed in to get changed. Changing her shirt, she threw the other one on the bed and was about to turn and leave when something caught her eye. Looking up she saw a small box sitting on her bed with a small piece of paper attached to it. Carter's eyes went wide. Swallowing hard she moved towards the box and picked it up. Pulling the small piece of paper from the lid she read it.

"To Sam Carter. A gift to you in hopes of an everlasting friendship" Sam looked at it oddly and smiled slightly, it must be from Jack, only he would addresses her as Sam Carter. Sam proceeded to open it feeling a little giddish. Then her eyes went wide as she saw the beautiful diamond studded ring inside. Sam held her breath for a long moment.

"Oh my God" She murmured. She looked at her watch for a moment. "It'll only take a few minutes" She said to herself as she took the ring out of the box. She couldn't believe that Jack had given her such a beautiful gift. Sam paused for a moment then looked at her left hand.

'_I shouldn't… Oh what the hell, only for a quick second' _Sam held the ring in her right hand then slid it on a certain left hand finger as if it was an engagement ring. Carter held he hand up for a moment and looked at it. It looked good on there, especially because if came from a particular man she liked. Sighing Carter knew she was running late and went to slide it off when nothing happened. Sam froze for a moment and tried to pull it off again… it wouldn't budge.

"Damn it!" Sam tried for another 5 minutes and still couldn't get it off, even after getting some slimy liquid substance it still was stuck tight. Sam's mind raced a hundred miles a minute. She had a debriefing with O'Neill and her team and how was she going to explain to Jack how she had gotten his ring stuck on that particular finger. Sam felt uneasy and knew she couldn't stall forever, someone would come looking for her sooner or later. Sam looked around for a pair of gloves when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Carter froze as her pulse raced

"Just a second" She called as she grabbed the ring box closing it and throwing it under the covers. Sam was about to race for her draws to find a pair of gloves when the door opened. Sam turned fast and hid her hand behind her back then groaned as she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Sam grumbled as McKay stepped through the door.

"Well that's no way to treat a fellow scientist" He smiled standing in the door. Sam rolled her eyes

"What do you want McKay?" McKay took a step forward and looked around the small room.

"Oh nothing much really" he said glancing at the bed and smiled when he saw the box was gone. "Just wanted to know if you go my present?" Sam looked at him curiously feeling a deep sinking start in her stomach.

"Present? What present?" McKay smiled

"Why the ring of course, did you like it?" Sam felt weak in the legs

"The ring was from you?" McKay nodded

"Yes, now don't get me wrong, it's just a friendship ring, not an engagement ring or anything, even though I would love to see it on that finger but if you change your mind and do decide you want to be with me forever then by all means put it on that finger, so did you like it?" Sam just stared at him and swallowed hard

"The ring was from you?" she repeated slowly. McKay looked at her oddly

"Ah speechless, I'll take that as a yes then... Are you ok?" He asked somewhat concerned. Sam just stared at him closing her left hand tightly behind her back.

"It was from you?" McKay smiled again.

"I know it was a big shock and all but…" Suddenly his phone rang. Pulling it out, he answered it while Carter just stood motionless.

"Yes… Ok… thankyou…" McKay looked at her. "I have to go now so I will have to see your lovely face later" He said turning then he glanced back over his shoulder "Oh by the way, Hammond and SG-1 are waiting for you" He said before he left and closed the door, leaving her alone. Carter took a deep breath as she took her hand out from behind her back again and looked at it. She had a ring stuck on her engagment finger that belonged to McKay. Sam looked at it…It belonged to McKay! Not Jack! MaKay!! Sam looked around and hurried over to her set of draws and started pulling clothes out everywhere.

"How could you be so stupid? It wasn't Jack's and now everyone will think you're marrying McKay, and just wait til he finds out about it!" Sam stopped at that thought, seeing in her mind a very disturbing image of her and McKay at an alter. Suddenly she started to look faster throwing everything everywhere.

'_There's got to be something in here to get it off, something!… anything!' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey just an Idea I thought of**

**I thought about making it Jack or Felgers ring but thought it would be more fun with McKay.**

**Let me know what you thought and if you like and want more **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Congratulations Mrs… McKay?**

**2**

**--**

Sam rushed into the debriefing room and saw some very impatient faces.

"About time Major" Carter noted the tone in Hammonds voice and felt a little guilty for being late

"I'm sorry Sir, something came up" She replied looking down momentarily knowing the rest of her team was looking at her. Just then Jack spoke up

"What happened to your hand Major?" Sam jumped at his voice.

"Hand? Nothing, nothings wrong with my hand, why do you see something wrong with my hand?" She snapped back at him. Jack looked at her curiously.

"It has a bandage on it?" Sam looked down at her left hand and remembered she had covered the ring with a bandage

"Oh, um… I slammed it in a door this morning" was all she could think off at short notice.

"It appears Major Carter is a little on edge this morning" Teal'c commented as Sam took a drink of water. She looked at him

"Excuse me?" she coughed. Jack also turned to her

"Yeah you seemed to be engaged in something other than the what's going on in this room" Sam's hands started to sweat

"Engaged, I'm not engaged, who said I'm engaged?" Jack narrowed his eyes momentarily.

"Ok Major, tell us what's happened" Sam looked at him.

"Happen? Nothings happened Sir?" Jack waved a hand in the air.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't nothing happened Sir, me Carter. The fact that you are highly strung and falling over your words is telling me that something is up with you"

"I agree" Teal'c and Hammond said together. Daniel also nodded

"Me too" He replied. Carter looked over all of them again and pursed her lips then was about to say something when someone walked in.

"So did I miss anything?" Sam groaned loudly as McKay came up behind her and leaned over her shoulder. "What's with the bandage?" Sam turned her head and glared at him.

"None of your business" McKay smiled

"Oh I love a good mystery" he said as he sat down next to her. Sam felt annoyance rise inside of her.

"Why are you here anyway?" She snapped at him. McKay looked at her and was about to say something when Hammond spoke up.

"Because I wanted him here" Carter looked across at him

"Sir?" Hammond looked at her seriously.

"I asked McKay here to help you with the new scan for the gate, it will get done a lot quicker if both our top scientist work together" Sam looked across at McKay who was smiling widey at her.

"Sir are you sure we'd get the work done quicker?" Sam argued. Hammond stared at her

"If you want to work alone again then I am confident you will… Dismissed" The group stood and walked out the room. Sam was first to the stairs and quickly descended them and walked towards the cafeteria when suddenly McKay came up behind her.

"So the two best scientists have to work together?…"

"Don't get all excited the sooner we get the scan done the sooner you leave"

"Oh I know you don't mean that, because somewhere under that thin beautiful harsh exterior, you have a thing for me" Carter snickered

"Yeah right" She said as she pushed the cafeteria doors open, hoping to get rid of him but he was right on her tail.

"Don't mock it, the mere fact you liked the ring I gave you is a sure sign that you really like me" Just then Carter turned on him catching the eyes of most of the soldiers around.

"You listen and you listen good. I only liked the ring because I thought it was given to me by someone else, now I despise that ring. Further more I hate working with you and if I had my way I'd have you kicked off this base so fast you'd pass through the walls without any alien technology." Their eyes met for a long moment

"Ooh feisty, I love a woman with spirit." McKay smiled. Carter clenched her fists and turned

"God! You're impossible!" she growled. McKay knew what he was doing and he loved it.

"Impossibly irresistible. You know if we ever got married, we'd be unstoppable. Imagine the best scientist around marries the SGC's most famous female member of SG-1..." Carter looked back discussed

"Do you enjoy annoying me?" McKay smiled

"If it gets you to speak to me then Yes, yes I do" Sam moved along with her try and collected her food with McKay right beside her. "So what happened with your hand?" Sam didn't look at him but McKay noticed she turned slightly red

"Nothing that concerns you" she lied. McKay noticed a difference in Sam's tone.

"Hmm? Hiding something huh? You'll eventually tell me" Sam glared across at him

"Yeah when pigs fly"

"Well if I can recall, I think they did a study when they put a pig in a catapult and…" McKay smiled as he caught her attention. Sam just rolled her eyes as she turned. Suddenly she ran straight into another person sending food everywhere and knocking a drink of sticky juice onto her left hand soaking her bandage through.

"Oh I'm so sorry" Sam apologised.

"It's alright Sam" Carter looked up to see Janet with food all down her front. Sam grimaced

"Sorry Janet, I was distracted" She motioned back at McKay who was watching the scenario unfold. Janet smiled

"It's ok" Then she saw Sam's bandaged hand soaking wet. "Oh we better take that off and get you a fresh one" Janet said reaching for Sam's hand but Sam pulled back

"No, its ok, it'll dry" Janet looked at her oddly.

"Sam, it's soaked in juice, now here let me take it off" Janet grabbed her hand and started to unravel the bandage just as McKay took a step and stood next to her.

--

**A/N**

**Is she sprung? :)**

**Hope you like it **

**Let me know what you thought and if you're still interested**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Congratulations Mrs... McKay?**

**3**

**--**

Sam watched as Janet started to unravel the bandage. McKay peered over her shoulder and Sam's mind was going 90 to the dozen, waiting for the gloating and the explaining she's have to suffer through. Sam tensed up as the 2nd last layer unravelled. Suddenly a voice came over the loud speaker.

"Major Carter, you are needed in the control room" In a split second Sam pulled her hand back as the last of the bandage came off but she was too quick and placed it in her pocket before anyone saw the ring.

"Sorry Janet, I have to go" Sam turned and started to walk out the door while Janet and McKay both stood there, staring at her back.

"That was strange" Janet commented looking down at the bandage in her hand. McKay took a step forward.

"Yes, it almost appears Sam is trying to hide something" Janet nodded

"Yes I got that feeling too" McKay smiled.

"Well if you'll excuse me I better go help Sam do the scan" McKay quickly exited the room and headed for the control room.

'_She's hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is' _

--

Sam rushed up the stairs of the control room her hand in her pocket. She didn't have time to find another bandage and now she just had to survive the afternoon without anyone finding out. Sam found Hammond, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c standing waiting for her. She smiled slightly

"Sir?"

"There is a problem with the dial out computer" Hammond said moving aside. Sam swallowed… Typing, typing would involve two hands. Sam nodded slowly.

"I'll check it out" Sam moved through them and sat down. With one hand she started to type in a sequence of numbers. Now Jack wasn't the only one that noticed she was typing with one hand, but he was the only one that questioned her about it.

"Major?" Sam looked over her shoulder.

"Yes Sir?" Jack looked at her quizzically

"Why are you typing with one hand? Two usually gets the job done quicker." Sam looked back at the computer, she felt her pulse speed up again.

"Yes Sir I know, but I'm…cold…yes I'm cold Sir" Sam cursed herself the same time the words left her mouth. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"Sam it's not cold in here, its summer" Daniel added gently. Sam inhaled then continued to type with one hand when suddenly McKay entered the room.

"So how's progress going? Need some more advanced advice?" Sam groaned.

"Why don't you go back to where ever you came from" McKay smiled as he plunked himself down on the seat next to her.

"Now why would I want to leave such a beautiful woman such as yourself?" Sam continued to type.

"I can think of a good reason that involves dynamite, a match and an enclosed room" McKay laughed

"Ooh kinky, we should try it sometime" Sam glared at him

"Who said anything about we?…"

"Major!" Sam pursed her lips.

"Yes Sir?" She felt Jack standing behind her.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam swallowed.

"What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me" Jack glanced at the others who all gave him the same look.

"Carter, the mere fact you just said that and for the first time in I don't know when, you are typing with only one hand. Show us your hand Major, that's an order" Sam tensed up, she knew she couldn't hide it for very long, she just had to find the what's wrong with the computer and she'd be alright. Suddenly a green light flashed on the screen.

"I fixed it" She announced a little too happily. Sam stood and turned to see all eyes on her. She felt her face going a little red. "Excuse me" She said as she tried to push through but Jack stopped her. Sam cursed under her breath. "Sir!" Jack noticed the abrupt annoyance in her tone.

"Major, I gave you an order" Sam swallowed.

"Sir why are you doing this?" Hammond stepped in

"Because you are not acting yourself Major Carter and when my people don't act like themselves then we suspect off world interference" Sam almost laughed

"Sir, I'm not a Goa'uld if that's what you mean" Jack narrowed his eyes

"That's what they all say" Sam was getting more annoyed.

"Look I just cut my hand this morning and I want to keep it clean till I can get a bandage back on it, that's all!" Jack looked across at Hammond

"Show us" He asked a little concerned. Sam glanced across at McKay's beady eyes looking in her direction.

"Look there is nothing wrong with me, now can I go please? I have things to do!" Jack looked back at Hammond who nodded at him. Jack stepped aside, Sam sighed

"Thank you" She said as she took a step forward. Jack stared at her

"I'll apologise later if you're right..." Before Sam could react to his words Jack had grabbed her hand and pulled it out of her pocket and held it in the air for all to see. Everyone gasped as they saw the ring

"Is that a…" Daniel couldn't believe it. Jack also stared.

"Yeah, it appears so, that's…" Jack let go of her hand. Everyone looked at Sam whose mouth opened and closed. There was only one person smiling in that room and that person was not Jack O'Neill.

"That's my ring!" McKay stated loudly as he straightened his clothes and went and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder. "I knew you liked me, I knew it! We will be so happy together!" Sam saw something in Jack's eyes. How was she going to get out of this one without saying she put the ring on because she thought it was Jack's ring to her? Jack and Sam's eyes met.

"Care to explain, Major?"

--

**A/N**

**McKay's going to be a leech lol**

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know if you want more**

**Thanks for all reviews and **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Congratulations Mrs… McKay?**

**4**

**--**

Carter looked at Jack's inquisitive eyes. She felt her face going red and started to feel a little faint and annoyed at him.

"Well?…" Jack asked again. "Care to explain why you have McKay's ring on that very important finger?" Carter couldn't find the words.

"I…I…" She stammered, just then McKay interrupted.

"Because Colonel O'Neill, you see Major Carter has finally come to her senses and decide that I am the only one to fulfil her every dream" MaKay said smiling proudly. Everyone looked at him. Jack rolled his eyes.

"She would never be engaged to you unless it was a desperate situation and even then I think she would kill herself first, I know I would" Carter was breathing heavy. She had to get out before she revealed more than she should. "So Major, is this a cause for celebrations or what?" Sam looked at Jack for a long moment

"Well, you see Sir, I... Can you rephrase that question?" Daniel looked across at Jack who kept his eyes glued on Sam.

"Are you or are you not marrying McKay?" He asked. McKay stepped forward.

"Hello ring on her finger, clearly stating the facts here people. I think we can safely say that she is marrying me of her own free will" Jack turned to McKay.

"And Goa'uld's will turn good" Jack stated. McKay turned and glanced at Teal'c who had raised an eyebrow. Jack saw it "besides from him and the Tok'ra obviously" McKay just folded his arms and proudly showed his smug face.

"You're just jealous that she is marrying me instead of you" Jack's glare turned icy

"Why would I be jealous?" McKay saw the look in his eyes and backed off a bit

"Because you... and she... and... just because ok? I don't need a reason why people would be jealous of me, just because I'd like to think they would be alright, now we are getting off the subject here" he turned back to Sam "now my lovely fiancé, tell the Colonel the real reason why you put that ring on" Sam started to go pale again, suddenly she spoke.

"I have to go" Turning quickly she started to rush out the door when suddenly a Lieutenant came around the corner fast.

"Sir!..." in a split second Carter and the Lieutenant crashed straight into each other, causing Sam to fall back and hit her head hard on the door frame. She slid down the door.

"Carter?!" She heard Jack say as everything went black, the last thing she remember was McKay saying something about his 'fiance'

--

**Sometime later**

Sam groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, she could hear the beeping of a monitor in the distance. She didn't know how long she was out for but it must have been a while because the room darker than normal. Sam went to sit up when someone stopped her.

"Lay back Samantha, you had a nasty fall, Dr Frasier said you may still have concussion" Sam glanced across to see Rodney McKay sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"McKay? What are you doing here?" Sam said lying back against the pillow, swallowing hard. Then she felt something wrap around her hand, she glanced down to see McKay's hand around hers. McKay smiled

"I thought I should keep my fiancé company" Carter raised an eyebrow.

"God I was hoping it was a dream... McKay, I am not your fiancé, I..." Rodney looked at her.

"Oh right, I get it you don't like to be called a fiancé because you think that the people below Major won't take you seriously anymore..." Sam narrowed her eyes

"What?! No what I meant was..."

"Shh, save your strength, Hammond still wants the scan done ASAP, so when you are feeling better we will get to it." He said smiling getting up to leave. He took a few steps.

"McKay!" Rodney turned back his face going into thought.

"Oh right! Good thing you reminded me" he said walking back quickly. Kneeling down, he picked up some books and gently placed them on her lap. Sam's eyes went wide.

"What are these?" She wished she had never woken up. McKay smiled placing his hands behind his back.

"I took the liberty of getting you some bridal magazines to read in your spare time. After all you will want to get the perfect dress for the perfect occasion." Sam just stared at him as a disturbing image flashed through her head.

"My IQ just went down 10 percent, how long was I out for?" McKay looked at his watch.

"Ah almost 4 hours now" Sam's mouth fell open, she couldn't speak. McKay pursed his lips and fidgeted. "Well I must be going, I will see you shortly" without warning he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. Sam just stared at him annoyed.

"Don't do that again" She warned. Rodney smiled.

"Shy, I know, me too. Don't worry we have our whole lives together to get used to it" he turned and started to leave when he stopped and turned back. "Oh on page 44 is a beauty, the one that's strapless and the silky..."

"McKay!"

"Sorry," he said but not before he blew a kiss in her direction. Sam watched him leave then looked at the ceiling.

"Kill me now" she groaned as she looked back at the bridal magazines that we on her lap. She then looked at the ring that was still attached to her finger. "How am I going to get out of this one?" She muttered pushing the magazines on the floor with a thud. She couldn't tell anyone that she put the ring on that finger because she thought it was from Jack and she can't just tell people it was stuck and she didn't want to marry McKay because that would also lead to why she had put it on that finger in the first place. Sam sighed. It's going to be a long week.

_--_

**A/N**

**Sorry about the wait but I'm finally here**

**Hope you like it and are still interested**

**Let me know if you want more**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Congratulations Mrs... McKay?**

**5**

**--**

It wasn't long before Carter was released from the infirmary. As she walked she noticed quite a few stares in her direction but tried to shake them off as she entered the control room where she was greeted by Walter. Sam sighed with relief when she saw McKay wasn't there yet.

"Major Carter, I gather you're here to start the scan?" Walter said smiling, Sam noticed his eyes as they quickly scanned over her hand which still wore the ring. Sam cursed under her breath and forced a smile.

"Yes, Walter. Thank you" Sam noticed Walter couldn't stop smiling as he stood up to leave.

"There are no teams due back and it's been rather slow this last week, so there shouldn't be any incoming wormholes" Sam nodded.

"Thank you Airman" Walter nodded as he started to walk out the door but stopped and turned back.

"Oh Major, Congratulations on your engagement" Sam grimaced and didn't turn

"Thankyou Airman!" Was all she said as she sat down at the controls. All she needed now was McKay to walk in gloating right now and that would really make her day. Sam looked at the screen before her and started to type. Just then she heard that voice, she would rather hear fingernails on a chalk board then hear that voice.

"Samantha? They never told me that you were out of the infirmary, I asked them to notify me when you were released, I wonder why they didn't?"

"Because I told them not to" Sam muttered under her breath. McKay sat down in the seat next to her and looked at her smiling. Sam's eyes glanced sideways at him.

"Please stop staring"

"Why?"

"You're making me uncomfortable" McKay laughed.

"You're funny Sam, I used to have a dog like you once, not that you're a dog or anything but when I stared at it, it used to cringed like it was uncomfortable and then one day I woke up and found out it had run away because I forgot to lock the door, after that I never really liked dogs. Now I'm more of a cat person, do you like cats Sam? Because I thought when we move into our house together we should get a cat. We could call it McCarter..." Sam stared at him for a moment.

"McKay let's get the scan started. The sooner it gets done the sooner..."

"We get married, I know. Oh I can wait to see the look of all the jealous people at our wedding when I stand on that alter looking as handsome as I am and then you in the page 44 beauty, finally we stand hand in hand and as we say I do, the priest says that line 'You may Kiss the bride' and as we stare longingly into each other's eyes you lean in, and slowly but passionately we..."

"McKay! God! Stop it already you're really starting to scare me with images and some are including children!" Sam shuddered as she continued to type again. "Can we just get on with the scan?" McKay looked over her body.

"Ok" Sam glanced sideways and saw a body scan going through his head.

"McKay!" Rodney jumped.

"Oh sorry, right gate scan 1 proceeding now" McKay pressed a button on the keyboard suddenly everything went black and the emergency lights came on.

"McKay! What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything! I just pressed the ESC button to get out of this screen" Sam looked across at him in the dim lights.

"Well, fix it!" McKay started to type something.

"Alright already you don't have to snap, geez it's like we're married already" he retorted. Suddenly all the systems and controls shut down. Sam took a deep breath as she glanced across at McKay who was staring at the black screen on the computer. Then their eyes met.

"Hey don't look at me it was obviously your tampering earlier!" He protested. Just then Jack came over the com.

"_Major is everything fine?"_ Sam looked at the dark roof.

"Yes Sir, McKay just pressed the wrong buttons..."

"Hey it wasn't my fault the computer is backwards!..."

" ...I should get the lights back soon" Sam looked back at McKay who was trying to get the computers back.

"_Ok Major, we'll hold you to that" _Sam sighed as she started to fiddle with her computer which had no power whatsoever. McKay turned to her.

"This wasn't my fault you know, I..."

"Shut up McKay" Rodney pursed his lips as Sam pulled out a circuit board. Then he had an image of that white dress he liked.

"So" He said making light conversation "I thought late June, what do you think?"

--

**2 hours later.**

"McKay! Enough! I don't want to think about whether white roses would be better than red roses! God! I don't even know if you could even get white roses! Now help me move this board from the wall!" Sam tried to lever the circuit board as McKay finished up with his board.

"You know you don't have to snap at me I'm right here" he said moving next to her. After a few minutes they managed to pull the large circuit board from the wall, placing it down on a table.

"Now if I just push this here and... McKay! Get your hand off my leg!" Sam growled, trying to slap his hand. Rodney sighed

"You know this whole couple thing would go a lot easier if you actually let me touch you, that's if I..." Suddenly he touched her gently on the butt.

"McKay!" In a split second Sam dropped an important piece of crystal on the floor, it smashed into a million pieces. McKay looked at the crystal then at a stunned Sam

"You shouldn't have done that, that was the only demo crystal we have for the power supply... Hey you tried to hurt me!" Sam cursed under her breath.

"To kill is to murder... To kill is to murder"

"_Sam what's going on with the power?" _Jack's voice echoed over the com. Sam grimaced.

"Ah Sir, we have a slight setback"

"_Oh yeah? What is it?" _

"Well you know that power crystal we got from PX 11357?" Carter knew he wasn't going to be happy.

"_Yes Major, I remember, it was the one that took 2 days to dislodge from the stone wall, why?"_

"Well you see sir, it's kind of broken..." Sam could already see Jack's face turning red.

"_How?" _His tone echoed his reaction, he wasn't happy. Sam looked across at McKay who was pointing a finger.

"Don't blame it fully on me, you dropped it! I merely helped you drop it, in a non helping way" Sam closed her eyes.

"It was accidently dropped, I'm sorry Sir..."

"_How long till you get the power back, Major?" _Sam looked at Rodney. Who waved a hand in the air.

"A day, maybe two depending on how bad it is to reroute the power back through the main conduit"

"_Well I suggest stopping talking and get moving, Major" _

"Yes Sir" The com went dead. Sam sighed and looked at McKay angrily.

"Hey don't look at me, it's not my fault you have a clumsy streak..." He replied moving around the chair to start work before he got eaten. Sam watched him go and had to mentally tell herself to breathe.

"_Remember Sam, to kill is to murder... To kill is to murder..."_

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**The next chapter should be better**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Congratulations Mrs... McKay?**

**6**

**--**

Now Samantha Carter was a patient woman but as anyone could tell you patience does run out sometimes...

"That is it! If you want to fix it go ahead! Be my guest!" Sam shouted at McKay who had pushed her out of the way again of the main circuit board.

"But Sam I was only..."

"Don't but Sam me, McKay! Fix it yourself!" Sam was furious, she had been working for 4 hrs straight without food trying to fix the problem and all the time McKay had been negative and full of himself telling her that if she had let him do it, it would be fixed by now. McKay watched as she stormed off, she had to get out for a while and clear her head. McKay looked after her and pursed his lips.

"Maybe I should have gone with the dress on page 56" he muttered turning back to the circuit board.

Sam thudded down the hall, she was cursing under her breath loudly.

"Stupid idiotic..."

"I hope it's not me you're taking about" Sam stopped as Jack rounded the corner.

"Sir, hi..."

"Carter why aren't you at the control room working?" Jack asked seeing the annoyance in her face "You're not having a fight with your fiancé are you?"

"Don't! Don't call him that... Sir I swear if I go back there I will kill him and I'm going to enjoy it" She said pointing behind her. Jack didn't smile.

"Major, if you don't go back there and fix the problem and the Goa'uld attack what exactly are we going to do with no power and no gate?" Sam rubbed her face.

"Yes Sir, I know but I haven't eaten in 4 hours..." She almost pleaded. Jack raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go get something to eat then back to work ok?" He said his voice full of concern. Sam nodded.

"Yes sir" She replied. Jack gave her a knowing stare before he left her alone. Sam clenched her fist.

"If I go back, I will kill him, I want to kill him" She muttered to herself as she headed for the cafeteria. On her way she noticed a faint glow coming from Teal'c's room. Stopping she peered in at him, he was in the middle of Kelnareem. Sam smiled, Teal'c always knew how to stay calm in a situation, no matter how large or small it was. Sam was about to leave when Teal'c came out of his meditation.

"Major Carter, are you ok?" He asked staring at her. Sam nodded slowly

"Yes Teal'c, I'm sorry I interrupted you" She apologised. Teal'c smiled slightly at her

"You did not interrupted me, but I sense something is troubling you" Sam lowered her head.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems Teal'c. I'm sure you have enough of your own" Sam said looking down.

"Problems are not burdens, Major Carter. Problems are just situations in which we do not know how to get out of" Sam laughed.

"Yeah well that makes a lot of sense" Teal'c smiled.

"Please, problems can only be solved if minds work together to get them solved" he replied. Sam looked at him and sighed. Closing the door behind her she moved to where he sat and sat with him.

"Teal'c can I trust you to keep a secret?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow

"Yes" He noticed how Sam fidgeted with her fingers, a sign of nervousness.

"Teal'c you know how I'm supposed to be marrying McKay?" She spoke the name as if it burnt her tongue.

"Indeed" He replied keeping full attention on her.

"Well, I'm not, the ring here" She showed him the engagement ring "it's stuck on my finger and I can't get it off" Teal'c looked at her for a moment

"I see, how did it get on that finger if you knew it was Dr McKay's?" He asked curiously. Sam opened and closed her mouth for a moment.

"Well I didn't know it was his until I put it on, I actually thought it was someone else's"

"Someone else's? Who else did you think it was from, Major Carter?"

"Well, I thought it was..." she stopped, not wanting to say the name.

"Colonel O'Neil?" Teal'c asked, already knowing the answer. Sam looked at him speechless for a moment. She sighed.

"Yes, but I was just trying it on to see how it looked and then I was going to take it straight off and now it's stuck!" She argued getting agitated. Teal'c thought for a moment.

"I once had a friend that had a simpler problem" Sam looked at him for hope.

"Oh how did he get whatever it was off?" In a split second Teal'c grabbed his staff weapon and pointed it at her hand. Sam swallowed.

"Oh"

"He was desperate" Teal'c added. Sam thought for a moment

"I'm not that desperate... yet" Teal'c nodded and smiled.

"I understand" Sam placed a hand on Teal'c's arm.

"Thankyou"

"You're welcome Major Carter" Sam stood and was about to leave when she turned back.

"But if I do get desperate?..."

"Then I will be waiting" Sam smiled.

"Thanks Teal'c" Teal'c nodded before she left the room and walked down the hall. She reached the cafeteria and in the dim emergency lights Sam grabbed some bread and was about to get a drink when Janet came up behind her.

"Hi Sam" Sam turned.

"Oh Hi Janet," She replied. Janet stood next to her.

"So how are things going?" she asked curiously. Sam rolled her eyes.

"If you're talking about McKay and I, don't ask"

"Oh that bad huh?" Sam looked at her.

"You don't know the half of it" Sam replied. Janet looked at her curiously

"What made you decide to marry McKay? I always thought you and Colonel O'Neill would someday get together" Suddenly Sam dropped her food at Janet's words.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed. Janet smiled, she knew there was more than what Sam was making out. Sam stood again and looked at Janet. "What makes you say that?" she asked. Swallowing hard.

"Oh everyone on the base knows that there's something between you two, I must say most of the base was shocked to hear you and McKay were getting married. Some even lost bets" Sam's eyes went wide.

"Bets?" Janet nodded.

"Oh yes. Bets on how long it would take the two of you to get together. I betted 2 more years" Sam looked at her shocked.

"Janet?!" She exclaimed. Janet just shrugged and smiled.

"What? You know you like him, Sam" Janet implied. Sam shook her head.

"I and Colonel O'Neill would lose our ranks or jobs. It just wouldn't work" Janet smiled sadly at her before she left.

"It won't work if you believe it won't" Sam looked at her as she left. She looked around the room. Why was everything so hard? Sam looked at her watch, better get back to work and to her _husband_ to be. Maybe this time she should take a lemon with her, she had heard once that he was allergic to citrus. Sam walked along the halls thinking about what Janet had said when suddenly the lights came on.

"What the?... How did he fix it so fast?" Sam started to run for the control room and gasped when she found Rodney lying on the floor, smoke coming from the terminals. "McKay?!" Sam rushed over to him.

"Oh God, what happened?" He groaned as she helped him sit up.

"I don't know but it looks as if you tried to fry yourself." McKay looked around at the terminal then back at Sam who looked over him concerned.

"You really do love me" He said, Sam's eyes narrowed and she stood quickly causing him to fall on the floor. "Ouch! You could have warned me!" He groaned again. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sam turned to the computers that were now online. She started typing. McKay rolled over and stood up.

"So now that, that is fixed. How about we go get lunch together? Your shout?" Sam looked at him in disgust.

"Excuse me" Was all she said as she left the room. McKay smiled.

"Playing hard to get, oh I love it when she pretends" Just then a Lieutenant Carmswell came in the room. McKay turned to him. "So is everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes Dr McKay, it just has to get moved into the gate room when you're ready" Carmswell replied. McKay smiled.

"What about the page 44 beauty?" the Lieutenant smiled.

"It's in your assigned quarters as we speak, just like you asked" McKay's smile widened as he straightened his shirt.

"Good" McKay walked over to the computer and typed something in. Suddenly the main blast doors closed so the gate was no longer visible. He typed in a lock in code. He turned back to the Lieutenant. "Ok, well we better get moving with the arrangements, I want this to be a surprise to Sam. I can't wait to see the look on her face" The Lieutenant saluted then walked out. McKay sighed as he looked at the blast doors the he pulled a small box from his pocket. Opening it he stared at the studded wedding ring.

"_Yes, I can't wait to see the look on her face..." _

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Congratulations Mrs... McKay?**

**7**

**--**

McKay had never felt so nervous in all his life. Nervous yes, but excited beyond words. From the first time he had saw Samantha Carter he knew that she was the one that he was destined to be with and now he stood ready to take her hand in marriage in front of the gate. McKay watched as people entered the gate room. He looked at his watch, almost time. He hoped Janet had done her job in getting Sam ready for the ceremony. He had organised the honeymoon and he couldn't wait for her to be his wife. All he could do now was wait for the look on her face and the happiness in her voice.

**--**

It was an hour later when Sam was woken up by a very beautifully dressed Janet. Sam knelt up on her elbows and stared at Janet for a long time.

"Janet? What's going on? What time is it?" Janet walked over to her and threw something on the bed.

"Wake up sleepy head or your going to miss out" Janet grabbed Sam's arm and helped her sit up.

"Miss out? Miss out on what?" Sam yawned as Janet threw what seemed to be a dress on her lap.

"The ceremony, now hurry up and get dressed" Janet urged as she moved back towards the door. Sam stood up.

"Ceremony? Hey wait! What ceremony?!" But Janet had closed the door. Sam flew out of bed and without taking too much notice slipped into the light blue dress that Janet had given her. "Damn it! How long was I asleep for?" Sam ran her fingers through her hair and rushed out the door to find Janet standing and waiting. "Janet what is this all about? Why are we so dressed up for?" Janet smiled.

"You'll see" Sam followed Janet down the halls, she noticed that the halls seemed emptier than usual. They turned another corner until they reached the outside of the gate room. Janet stopped and turned to Sam. "Here we go"

"Go? Janet what's going on?" Just then Janet knocked on the door. And out of no-where pulled out a bunch of flowers and shoved it into her hands as the door opened. Sam stared at them. "What the?"

"Go!" Sam didn't have time to think as Janet shoved her through the door.

"Whoa wait!" but it was too late Sam was pushed in the middle of a large group of people holding the flowers in her hands. Sam looked around at the eyes that fell upon her as she walked along a small pathway. Her eyes fell upon Teal'c, Daniel and then a very sad looking Jack. Jack and Sam's eyes met as Sam took another step until she was in front of the ramp leading up to the gate. Then her eyes shifted until they landed on a very well dress and very confident looking McKay. Then it hit her all at once.

"Oh My God" She whispered.

"Surprise" McKay smiled. Sam swallowed hard and started to back up but was blocked by the people behind her. Sam took a deep breath and slowly but strongly stepped up on the ramp and walked towards McKay in front of everyone.

"We need to talk" Sam's tone was not for arguing. McKay just shook his head.

"We can talk on our honeymoon. I have the most romantic place planned for us..."

"McKay!" Sam snapped in front of everyone. McKay jumped and turned to the crowd.

"Right, we need to get married" Sam shook her head.

"You know, that is it! I am sick of pretending!" Sam shouted angrily. McKay's eyes went wide and whispers started to fill the room.

"Pretending? Samantha dear, what do you mean?" just then Sam turned on McKay.

"Don't you dear me, McKay!" She turned to the crowd "I want everyone's attention! This wedding is off..."

"What?!" McKay exclaimed "After all the trouble I went through to get it ready? Oh no, we are getting married today!" Sam turned on him.

"You want to know something McKay? The ring you gave me, it is stuck on my finger. I have tried to get it off but I can't. I don't want to marry you, McKay!" She held up her hand. McKay looked at it and smiled pointing a finger at her.

"Ha very funny Samantha" She held out her hand and he saw the seriousness in her eyes. He reluctantly tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

"See" Sam pulled her hand back "The wedding is off!..." she started to walk down the ramp.

"Whoa hang on a minute! If you didn't want to marry me then why did you put the ring on that finger, huh?" McKay pushed. Everyone watched the little fiasco unfold. Sam turned back to him. Her mouth opened and closed for a moment.

"I... I... "Sam felt eyes from all around drill into her. McKay raised an eyebrow.

"Well Samantha, why did you put the ring on your finger if you didn't want to marry me" McKay urged. Sam's eyes fell on Jack for a slight second and saw what looked like happiness glowing from him. Sam closed her eyes.

"I thought it belong to someone else ok?" She replied. Suddenly an uproar of whispers echoed throughout the room. The mere fact that Major Samantha Carter had feelings for someone in the base was more than enough to start new betting's around the base. McKay stood speechless.

"But... But... I thought that we would..."

"Get married? Have children? No, absolutely not McKay, the only person that I would do those things with would be Colonel O'Neill!" as soon as Sam had said it, she regretted it on a major scale. People started talking amongst themselves eagerly. Sam's face went red as her eyes fell on Jack who was just staring at her. Sam inhaled deeply.

'_Great, just great. Now how am I going to get out of this one?'_

--

**A/N**

**Sorry it's short **

**Let me know what you thought**

**I maybe close to finishing this story I'm not sure yet so hope you like it**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**P.S do you want Jack and Sam to get together in the end? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Congratulation Mrs... McKay?**

**8**

**--**

McKay stared at Jack then pointed.

"Him?! Out of all the people on the base you picked him?! But he's so old!"

"Hey wait a second?! Old? Who are you calling old?" Jack spoke loudly stepping up on the ramp next to Carter. Sam looked away still embarrassed at what she had said.

"Sir, please you're not helping" Carter whispered. Jack turned to her.

"So Major you're saying you don't want to marry this... man?" Jack gestured to McKay. Carter sighed.

"Yes Sir" She replied knowing the hole she had dug. McKay stepped towards them.

"Hey I think we can assume she does want me in some small way, don't..." McKay stopped in mid sentence as Jack pulled something out of his pocket and held it up. McKay swallowed "Is that a..."

"Lemon? Yeah you could say that" Jack replied knowingly.

"You know I'm allergic to citrus, I could swell up and die?" McKay stuttered, eyes focused on the Lemon.

"Yeah, that's the point" Jack said smiling.

"Oh this is so not fair!" McKay argued. Jack held the lemon closer. McKay scowled at him. "Fine, if you want her, you can have her but in years to come when you're all old and grey, don't be surprised if she comes crawling back to me!" McKay stormed down the ramp and out the door. Sam watched him go with relief but then saw the eyes upon her. She turned to Jack.

"Sorry Sir, I know I was out of line" She apologised.

"Yes, yes you were Major" Jack said. Sam looked up at him and saw the seriousness in his face. She nodded slightly.

"It won't happen again, Sir" She replied as she started to walk down the ramp when suddenly Jack grabbed her arm. Sam looked back at him.

"Where are you going Major? We have a wedding to finish, we don't want to disappoint all the betters out there placing bets."

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand?" Carter looked at him curiously. Jack smiled.

"Teal'c told me everything" Sam looked across at Teal'c astonished.

"Teal'c!" Teal'c nodded gracefully.

"I will accept my punishment." He replied happily. Sam turned back to Jack as he took her left hand and suddenly squeezed some lemon juice onto the ring.

"Sir?"

"You'll see" After a few minutes Jack twisted the ring that was stuck and pulled it off. Sam looked at her now bare hand.

"How did you?..." Sam asked stunned as Jack threw the ring to Daniel so he could give it back to McKay.

"Old trick, now do you want to get married or don't you?" Jack stated. Sam smiled at him.

"But what about our ranks..." Sam asked. Jack turned to Hammond.

"General Sir, do you see a problem with any of this?" Jack asked. Hammond smiled.

"Not one Colonel, now hurry up you two before an incoming traveller decides to come through." Hammond ordered. Jack turned back to Sam.

"So what do you say? You want to live the rest of your life with and old geezer like me?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. Sam smiled pursing her lips.

"Well when you say it like that..." She nodded. Jack turned to Daniel.

"Right it's a done deal. Maestro music please" After a few minutes music started to fill the room as Jack walked Sam up the ramp.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sir?" Sam asked having second thoughts on Jack's part.

"As long as you stop calling me Sir, I do" Jack replied. Sam smiled.

"Sorry... Jack" Jack nodded.

"See that wasn't that hard" he said as the person started to talk.

Sam looked around at the scene before her, what a week it's been. She felt a little sorry for McKay... but only a little. McKay will get over it, she knew he would. She looked back at Jack as he said their vows. Sam smiled, she loved when he looked at her like that.

"Samantha Carter do you take Colonel Jack O'Neill to be you lawfully wedded husband..." Sam took a deep breath then exhaled.

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride" Jack and Sam looked at each other as the crowd cheered. Then they leant in and kissed each other slowly, passionately. Suddenly, unexpectedly, the lights blacked out and the wine of the power dying could be heard. Sam and Jack broke apart.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed. "I thought McKay fixed it" Jack smiled in the dim emergency lights.

"Well Mrs. Samantha O'Neill, looks like honeymoon control room is in order" Jack replied. The crowd laughed as Sam looked at him.

"Shut up and kiss me... Jack" Sam pulled Jack into another longer kiss. For now the base can wait its turn. Sam wasn't going to ruin this moment for the world. Not for space, not for time and definately not for the world. She would have her 2 seconds and then fix the power when she was finished... when she was finished and not 2 seconds before.

-

**A/N**

**The end**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought of it all**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**More importantly **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
